I Love the Way You Lie
by Jen2626
Summary: Elena lied to Damon years ago making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth, she had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He won't let her get away this time! All characters are human
1. Her Choice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the characters. The only character I own is Angel. My grammar sucks I know, but if you don't like then don't read. I don't have a beta and I don't plan on getting one. I mostly wrote this for myself and to see if people like it. I know this story line has been written before but I wanted to attempt to write it. It's been in my head for a long time and I hope you enjoy it. **_

I woke up to the sound of bird's chirping, I yawned and walked into the kitchen. Angel was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons. I looked at the kitchen and it was trashed, cereal was spilled all over the table and even on the floor. I sighed she had to get into everything and make a mess. She was only four so I had to give her some credit for making breakfast herself.

"Angel when you're finished eating come help me clean this up ok?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Ok mama."

Sometimes when she smiled at me like that she looked like her father. She makes a lot of the same expressions that he made. Not to mention she has his blue eyes and dark hair. I still wonder sometimes if I made the right choice not telling him that I got pregnant.

_**Flash Back**_

I was getting more nervous the closer I got to the boarding house. I'm pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby. How could I tell him this? I can't….no he would try and talk me in to an abortion. Or he might just leave when I have the baby after he realizes he can't handle being a father. I'm going to have to raise this baby on my own…but what will I tell Damon?

I drove up and shakily got out, I knocked on the door and Stefan answered. "Hey Elena."

"Hi…um is Damon here?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Yeah he's up in his room, go on up."

I slowly went up to his room and knocked. No one answered so I just went in. "Damon?" I called out softly. He came out of the bathroom shirtless and drying his hair.

He smirked at me, "Trying to get a peek?"

I smiled at him then frowned remembering why I came over. "Damon…we need to talk."

"Ugh oh that doesn't sound good." He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"It's not…Damon I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blurt it out."

"Alright."

"A week ago I got drunk and slept with someone else….and I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen and then he sat on the bed and glared at me. "Who did you sleep with?"

"It doesn't matter." I muttered.

"Elena! I deserve to know who you cheated on me with."

Shit I didn't think this through…I had to come up with a name and quick. "Um….it was Matt…" Yeah that makes sense after all he is my ex-boyfriend.

His blue eyes got darker. "Matt? The bus boy?" He asked incredulously. He always has hated Matt, but he's never given me a real reason behind it other than he annoys him.

I nodded, "Yes." I hated hurting him like this…but I didn't have any other choice.

"Elena, leave!"

"W-what?" I asked.

"Get out! I don't ever want to see you again, understand?!" He snarled angrily.

I ran out of the boarding house crying, Stefan tried to stop me but I pushed past him sobbing. The next day Stefan called me up and told me Damon left town.

_**Present**_

I haven't seen Damon since then. I couldn't think about him it's just too hard. I loved him so much, but Damon isn't the type of guy that wants to be tied down with a kid. After Angel finished eating we cleaned up the kitchen and went summer shopping. She loved the mall and she was only four. We shopped for a few hours and then we met up with Caroline for lunch.

"Hey Care." I said as I sat down.

She smiled at me then pat Angel's hair. Angel grinned up at her. She loved any attention she could get.

"Mama, can I get chicken fingers?"

I nodded and watched as Angel colored in her coloring book. Matt came to the table and took our orders. "So Care how are you and Tyler doing?"

She looked away, "Fine…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Care?"

She sighed, "Tyler is insane over this Klaus thing, I can't even bring up Klaus's name without him getting piss-" She looked over at Angel, "I mean angry, he think's Klaus is going to steal me away."

"Is he? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No…yes….I don't know….but even if I do I'm not going to do anything about it. Tyler and I have gone through a lot and just because I might have feelings for him doesn't mean I'll run into Klaus's arms."

"Does Klaus have the same feelings for you?"

"Yeah…lately he's been doing everything in his power to come between Tyler and me. He's been flirting with me no stop, not to mention Tyler and him are threatening to kill each other."

"I wish I could give you some advice but it's a tough situation."

"Tell me about it." She muttered.

Matt brought out our food, we started to eat. Angel was having trouble opening the ketchup, she squeezed it too hard and it squirted some guy in the back of the head. He turned around and glared.

Angel's eyes widened, "Oops, sorry mister."

He muttered and angrily got up and left, when he walked out Caroline and stared at each other for a moment and started to laugh hysterically. Angel smiled as if she was pleased with herself for making us laugh.

"What's so funny ladies?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Caroline's eyes got huge. I turned quickly.

"Damon?"

_**Authors Note: I plan on doing Caroline's POV and tell her side story of the love triangle going on between Klaus and Tyler. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks. **_


	2. Damon Returns

_**Author Note: I am so thrilled with everyone for reviewing and following my story! Thank you so much, I was so happy when I went into my e-mail. So anyways I'll try and update as fast as I can! And I know some of the viewers don't like Caroline and Klaus story but I really want to include it in, don't worry though it won't overshadow Delena! **_

"_What's so funny ladies?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Caroline's eyes got huge. I turned quickly._

"_Damon?" _

He smirked, "The one and only." I looked over at Caroline and stared at her for a moment. She looked just as shocked as me. She couldn't have told him about Angel. Caroline is the only one besides Jeremy that knows she's Damon's. I couldn't tell Bonnie, she always hated him and I was afraid of her being too judgmental. I told her that I had a one night stand with a stranger….I know that isn't much better but I panicked.

"Whose is this mama?" Angel asked. _Oh no one important just your father sweetie… _

"Um he's an old friend…Damon can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure thing Lena." I got up and walked outside with him.

Once we got outside I stared at him. I can't believe he is here…after four years. He came back but why? "Damon what are you doing here?"

"You know what they say, there is no place like home."

I sighed, "Damon…"

"Look I just wanted to see you and see how you were doing, ok?" He snapped. I nodded. "So where is the baby daddy?"

_I'm looking at him_, "He's not in the picture…he didn't want anything to do with her."

"You're kidding? Bus boy didn't want the white picket fence marriage and a baby in the carriage kind of life?"

Shit! He's talking about Matt… "Damon…please I don't want to talk about this anymore, I need to get back inside now."

"Alright let's go." He said walking inside.

"Damon! What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Going back inside I want to meet your daughter." He kept walking, not caring if I was following or not. This isn't going to be good….

He sat in our booth, right across from Angel. Caroline glared at him. I sat down next to Damon since that was the only seat left. "Hey you have my eyes!" She said excitedly.

I bit my lip…oh no. Caroline looked up at me and gave me a worried look.

"Count your blessings kid, these eyes are very rare and only the lucky ones get to have them." I let out the breath I was holding. At least he wasn't suspicious.

"Mama, can I have some dessert?"

"Finish your chicken first then you can." She hurried up and took one last giant bite stuffing it in her mouth. I stared at her for a minute then started to giggle. "Fine what do you want?"

It took her minute to answer, but finally she swallowed it, "I want a fudge sundae."

"I'll get Matt over here." Caroline said and she started to wave him over. Damnit no! "MATT!"

Damon glared over at Matt. Shit this isn't going to be good…

Matt walked over, "Yeah what do you need?"

"I want a fudge sundae!" Angel said happily.

Matt smiled at her and Damon kept glaring at Matt. "Can I help you with something?" Matt asked.

Oh no…I felt my heart stop. "Yeah how about taking some responsibilities for your kid!" Damon growled.

Matt looked at him curiously, "My kid?"

Angel looked at me, "What's happening mama?"

"Matt could you please get Angel her sundae, it's nothing don't worry about it." He nodded and left while mumbling.

Damon still looked annoyed then he glared over at me. Oh jeez this should be good…. "Matt isn't her father is he?"

Before I could answer Caroline spoke up, "C'mon on Angel lets go to the bathroom."

"But I don't have to go potty…."

"Then you can keep my company, I'll even let you try on my make-up."

Angel beamed up at her, "Okay!" Then left leaving an angry looking Damon to me. Great just great.

"Answer me Elena!"

"No Matt isn't the father…"

"Who is?"

_You_ "It doesn't matter….all I'll say is that he wouldn't have been a very good father anyways."

"I want to know who it is."

"Too bad!" I was starting to get angry, why can't he just let it go? No he wanted a name, and I wanted to tell him it was him; but I can't. If I told him that Angel was his it could go one of two ways. Either he could get furious at me for lying to him all these years. Or he could just leave again, and I'd never see him again. I can't let that happen….not again.

"Elena I want to help you."

"Damon, I'm fine I don't need help. Angel is great kid, she doesn't need a father."

He grabbed my hand, and looked into my eyes. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "Please."

Right now all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I can't. I can't get close to him, I have to think about Angel. She come before anything, even my own selfish desires. "Damon, how can you even want to help me, after what I did to you?"

"Elena that was four almost five years ago, I'm over it."

Angel and Caroline walked out of the bathroom, Angel had some red lip stick on and blush. I smiled at her. I looked over at Damon and he kept watching Angel. It looked like he was studying her carefully.

Damon looked back at me and stared at me for a long moment, "I'm Angel's father"

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I updated faster than normal because I got so many followers. Please review I want to know what you guys think, I greatly appreciate it. **_


	3. History Is Made

_**Author's Note: Alright chapter 3 is here! Now I made this one longer because it was requested but this is as long as they will get give or take. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if some of you guys think it's going fast but I didn't want to drag out the fact that Angel is Damon's daughter forever that would be annoying and hard to write, so sorry. Anyways this chapter was fun to write. **_

_Angel and Caroline walked out of the bathroom, Angel had some red lip stick on and blush. I smiled at her. I looked over at Damon and he kept watching Angel. It looked like he was studying her carefully. _

_ Damon looked back at me and stared at me for a long moment, "I'm Angel's father" _

My mouth dropped open, how did he figure it out? Well the only way out of this was denial. "No of course not why would you say that?" I made a gesture for Caroline to go away. She took Angel to the next table.

"Oh I don't know….maybe because she looks exactly like me, and you were pregnant right before I left."

Crap he's figuring it out… "Maybe it's just a coincident." I whispered.

"I don't believe in coincidents, did you even cheat on me; or was that a lie too?"

I was speechless, I just stared at him not sure what to say. "I'm not really sure what to say now."

He nearly shouted, "How about the truth!"

I sighed, "Fine….the truth is that I never cheated on you. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I knew you wouldn't want her so I lied to you, and well you know the rest."

He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. He looked like he was trying to calm down. Finally he opened his eyes and looked furious, he clenched his teeth and said, "So let me get this straight, because you had some crazy thought concocted in that little head of yours, I missed out on four years of my daughter's life?!"

I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? "You must not think that highly of me to do what you did."

"I-I didn't want Angel to grow up with a father that eventually isn't satisfied with his life and leaves."

"Elena, I'm not your father. I wouldn't ever do what he did, I want to be in Angel's life."

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to think. "I don't know if it's such a good idea…I mean Angel has never met you or even really processed what a father is; she's young."

"That's exactly my point, since she's so young it won't be too confusing or completely disrupt her life. She needs to know me."

"Alright, why don't we all sit down and you can get to know her better." He smiled, "But Damon don't make me regret this."

He nodded, and went to sit at the booth Angel and Caroline were at. Angel had chocolate all around her mouth and was licking her fingers.

"Get lost blondie." Damon said. I glared at him, and Caroline rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'll call you later, Elena." She flipped her hair and left. I looked over at Damon, he looked like he was struggling on what to say to Angel.

"What's your friend's name mama?" Angel asked trying to lick some of the chocolate off her elbow. I laughed and helped her clean herself off.

"This is Damon, and he isn't just my friend he's also your dad." I looked at her.

"My daddy?" She looked confused.

I nodded, "Yes, he's your parent."

"Oh ok." She smiled and started to color.

"Um sweetie don't you have any questions?" I asked curiously. Sometimes children are so easily content.

"No."

Damon looked at me then back at her, "So what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm I like to go to the park and I love the zoo. Could we go to the zoo mama?"

"Maybe this weekend if you're good."

She smiled wide, "Ok!" Angel looked back at Damon, "So since you're my daddy you must be in love with mama right? Are you going to kiss like sleeping beauty?"

"Angel…"

Damon smirked, "Oh I love your mother _very_ much." My eyes widened slightly and I stared at him. I wasn't sure after all the lies I told him that he would still have feelings for me. He leaned into me. As much as I wanted to kiss him I wasn't going to do it in front of Angel until she was more comfortable with him. Maybe once she knows him better Damon and I can think about starting our relationship again.

I pushed him away, "Sorry Angel but I'm not sleeping beauty, but when you get home you can watch the movie."

Damon looked agitated like a little kid who was denied the toy he wanted, I almost wanted to laugh. "She should come home with me tonight, I'll watch her."

"Um…no, bad idea. She just met you today, and your moving way too fast. Let's just take it a step at a time, ok?"

"The only way Angel will be able to get to know me is to spend some time with me."

"I realize that but I have four years that I have to make up."

He gave me a look. Yeah…I knew he was going to try that one. The old guilt trip never fails. But no way in hell was I letting him manipulate me into letting Angel stay over his house when he doesn't even know how kids work or the fact that Angel has never spent a night away from home before.

"Let's take it slowly and work your way up."

He looked annoyed but let it ago when he realized that Angel was staring at us. "He should come to the zoo with us!" She smiled.

I nodded, "That's a great idea." I smiled. "Damon, do you want to go?"

"Yeah that sounds….fun."

"Yay! Can't we please go today mama? Pretty please!"

I sighed, "Fine, Damon are you free?"

He smirked, "Free as a bird."

I tried to pay the bill but Damon refused to let, he paid himself while giving Matt a mock smile. I glared at him and scolded him for it. Angel thought that was pretty amusing. We drove to the zoo in Damon's car. Angel was nearly bouncing off her seat from the excitement. "I can't wait to see the panda's, their favorite! What is your favorite animal daddy Damon?" Angle asked.

I choked back a laugh at her words, _daddy Damon, _huh that's a new one. Damon looked surprised but then shook it off and answered smoothly, "Hmmm my favorite animal would have to be a panther." Of course it is.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"They are lethal, at night you can't see them coming. Most importantly their always on the prowl and they take what they want. That's how I got your mom." I slapped his arm and he grinned at me.

Angel looked confused, "You just took her?"

He smirked, "Sure did."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't listen to him Angel, that's not how it happened."

"Then how did it happen mama?"

"Hmm let me think here."

I started to think back to the day we first met.

_**Flashback**_

Caroline had decided to take Bonnie and me out for my birthday. I didn't want to go because I was severely depressed, this was my first birthday without my mom. Caroline being Caroline forced me to go to the Grill. We drove here and she started to pull in there.

"Caroline do I seriously have to do this?"

"Yes!"

As we got inside everyone inside yelled, "SURPRISE!" My eyes widen in shocked. What the hell….? I asked Caroline I didn't want to be around people today and she pulls this stunt? I sighed and put on a fake smile. I had to be nice, she's just trying to be a good friend and take my mind off everything….still did she have to invite so many people? Some of these people I didn't even know.

I smiled and thanked some people for coming and sat in the back far away from all the noise as possible. This sucks….I watched as everyone was socializing and being happy. Why can't I be like that anymore? I need the old Elena back…but she's not here anymore. Caroline seemed to be having a good old time. She was talking to Tyler. Finally their together, Caroline has been bitching about all the girls Tyler has been dating. He finally mustered up the courage and asked her out. They seem pretty happy together. Me I have no love life at the moment, who wants to date a depressed girl who has no fun? Caroline saw me hanging in the back and marched over here with a scowl on her face. Oh boy here we go…

"Elena! Get your ass up and start dancing with some guys!"

"Ugh!" I'll be at the bar, I went over to the bar and sat down on a stool and ordered a few tequila shots. Soon after the tequila was in my system I was around the Grill dancing with every guy I saw. I made another round to the bar and carried my drink around sipping it every so often.

Hmmm I guess I was being kind of mean to Caroline, she did set this all up for me. I should go apologize to her. I went to go find her and slammed into a broad chest, spilling my drink all over him. I looked up into a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen and his raven black hair was soaked. I stared for a moment and started to giggle insanely.

He raised an eye brow, "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah," Giggle, "Don't you?" Giggle.

He shook his head, "You know what I'm going to let you get away with this, just his once; because your pretty. But you owe me a name."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Elena Gilbert."

He smirked, "Ah the birthday girl! Well now I really have to let you get away with this." He took me by the wrist and dragged me over to the bar. I sat down next to him.

"So who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore." He used some napkins to dry off his face.

I kept staring at him, "You have such blue eyes." I blushed as soon as I said it. What the hell is wrong with me? He smirked. Great now he's going to think I'm some desperate girl and leave while laughing at me. I looked away embarrassed.

He took ahold of my chip and forced me to look at him, "And you're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me.

_**Present**_

"Um….we met at school…."

Damon looked at me with amusement in his eyes and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Liar."

I blushed, "Shut up…"

Finally we arrived at the zoo.

_** A/N: Hoped you liked it, next chapter I might do Caroline/Klaus/Tyler thing I've been thinking about, not sure yet. Review and tell me what you think, also next chapter is the zoo. Also I would love to hear some suggestions on what you guys think should happen. Thanks **_


	4. The Zoo

_**A/N: I would first out like to apologize to every one of my followers/reviewers, I know you guys have been waiting a long time for my next chapter. I've a serve case of writer's block and couldn't get over it. Finally I was able to write something. Sorry about the short chapter. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. **_

_Finally we arrived at the zoo. _

Once we paid to get in, we went to the panda exhibit and Angel watched them fascinated. They might be cute, but their pretty boring. They are her favorite animals, she has so many stuffed panda's at home. She watched them for over a half hour.

"She really loves them, huh?"

"You have no idea." I laughed.

Angle came running towards us, "Let's go see the panthers, their daddy Damon's favorite!" Angel demanded.

I burst out laughing at her name for Damon. It never got old. Damon on the other hand didn't seem that amused.

"Sweetie how about you call me Damon instead."

What was with the sudden change? Did he not want to take on the responsibilities for his own daughter? I should have known…he got freaked out and soon he'll leave again. I'm so stupid I should have known better. He wants Angel to call him Damon because he doesn't want to be her father…it hasn't even been a day and he's acting like this.

"Ok! Let's go." Angel took Damon's hand and dragged him over to the panther's exhibit. I rolled my eyes, why are we even here with him? What is the point? Throughout the whole zoo trip I let Angel talk Damon's head off about every little thing that popped into her head while I walked behind them silently. Finally Angel saw the park and decided that she wanted to play on the swing set. I sat on the bench and watched Damon push her.

Finally Damon left her and came over here to sit with me. We sat in silence for a minute or so before he asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"Alright Elena, before you even try to lie to me, I would just like to say that we have dated for five years I know you like the back of my hand; and I know your pissed."

"I'm not mad!" I snapped angrily.

Damon smirked at me, "Oh my mistake." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him, "Shut up and leave it alone."

He looked at me all the humor gone from his face, "No, I'm sick of you keeping things from me, I want to know what's bothering you."

"Fine you want to know, I'm worried about Angel. I don't really know how long you're going to be sticking around and she's already growing attached to you."

"You think I'll leave?" I nodded without hesitation. He glared at me and for the first time since he's been back he snapped and said in an angry snarl, "It's not like I left in the first place! You lied to me and told me you cheated on me so you would get an easy out."

"An easy out?! I did what I thought was best for Angel!"

"No you did what was easy for you! You don't want to get hurt again like you did when you dad left you. But you know what Elena, you robbed me. You robbed me of watching that little girl grow up!"

I shook my head and looked away. I didn't know what to say. I can't be sure I made the right choice and I don't know if I made the wrong choice. Damon says he's committed but he doesn't know the responsibilities it takes to be a parent. "I don't know what to say."

He went silent and watched Angel, finally after a few minutes he spoke again. "I want to be able to be a part of her life. And...yours."

I looked at him shocked. "Really? After everything I did to you?"

"I'm not going to lie, it will probably take some time to get over that, but I want to do it."

I nodded, "Fine, I'll give you a chance with Angel. Tomorrow you can spend the day with her, and she can even sleep over if you want."

"I do want. And what about you?" He looked at me curiously.

"I…I don't know Damon…"

He sighed, "I guess will just take it slow, okay?"

"Ok." I smiled relived. Wow I can't believe how calm Damon has been about this whole thing. But sadly it won't last….

"Just know Elena that I want to be with you."

I nodded. Soon it was time to leave, as we drove back to my place Angel was asleep in the backseat, and I was getting close to falling asleep. I feel asleep and cracked my eyes open when I felt myself being carried inside. Damon placed me in my bed."

"Damon…where is Angel?" I yawned.

"Asleep in her bed."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Good night Elena, sweet dreams." He took off my shoes and tucked me in, then left.


End file.
